Pups Get Lost In The City
by Elias Vincent
Summary: While spending the weekend in San Maroga Angel & Elias get separated from Everest & Jake. Will they be able to find their way around & reunite?


**PUPS GET LOST IN THE CITY**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Sunday. Angel & Elias were with Everest & Jake again for the weekend. This weekend they had gone to a city called San Maroga. It was a very big city filled with skyscrapers & people could be seen everywhere. Throughout the whole weekend they went around the city doing various things such as exploring the museum, shopping for cool things, eating at nice restaurants & trying out various tourist based activities. It was just after lunch & all of them were walking around trying to see what else they could do.

"This weekend has been lovely so far. There's so much to do here in San Maroga" said Angel.

"There certainly is. This place is almost as busy as New York" said Elias.

"I've never seen any city or town as big as this before. I wonder how big this city actually is" said Everest.

"It's the biggest city in this state. That's why people call it "The Big Metropolis". They aren't wrong about that" said Jake.

As the 4 of them continued to walk around they ended up having to walk through a large crowd of people. As they did so they unknowingly got separated from each other. It wasn't until after they managed to get through the crowd when they noticed this. Angel & Elias became alarmed. They looked all around for Everest & Jake but they couldn't see them anywhere.

"EVEREST, JAKE WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Angel.

No reply.

"This isn't good. We're in the middle of a city we don't know that well with nothing. We have to find Everest & Jake. It's the only way we can find a way out of here" said Elias.

Angel & Elias went around looking for Everest & Jake. Initially they thought that Everest & Jake would be nearby. As they searched through the area they were in they looked for where Everest & Jake could be. Unfortunately neither of them found Everest & Jake despite their best efforts.

"They're probably miles away from here. We better look around everywhere we can for them" said Angel.

"Good Idea. They could be anywhere in this city. The sooner we find them the better" said Elias.

Angel & Elias started looking in other places for Everest & Jake. Meanwhile Everest & Jake were still walking around. Everest was the 1ST to notice that Angel & Elias were gone.

"Where did Angel & Elias go? They've been separated from us" said Everest.

"We have to find them. If they're on their own then they won't be able to find their way around" said Jake.

Everest & Jake started looking around trying to find Angel & Elias. They didn't have much luck finding them at 1ST. As they continued walking around they hoped that Angel & Elias were OK. Angel & Elias were still trying to find Everest & Jake. They searched everywhere they could think of but ultimately didn't come close to finding Everest & Jake.

"Where could they be? I don't have a clue as to how far away they are" said Angel.

"We just have to keep looking. I'm sure we'll find them eventually" said Elias.

Angel & Elias started asking anyone they could if they had seen Everest & Jake. Despite giving detailed descriptions of them not 1 person in San Maroga seemed to know where they were. As they came by an alleyway they were snatched by 2 men with guns. The men dragged them into the alleyway & out of sight from everyone else.

"Give us your money" said 1 of the men.

"We don't have any. Please let us go" said Angel.

"We aren't stupid. We know you're hiding it somewhere. Give it to us now & nobody gets hurt" said the other man.

"We seriously don't have any money. You guys are wasting your time with us" said Elias.

"If you don't give us your money by the count of 10 we'll put bullets through your heads. This is your last chance" said the 1ST man.

"You don't scare me. Time to teach you a lesson" said Angel as she lunged at the man. For a few moments Angel & the man struggled with each other. The 2ND man grabbed Angel & threw her against the wall.

"Bad dog. You asked for this" said the 2ND man as he shot Angel. Elias screamed in horror as Angel dropped to the floor. He picked her up in his arms as he started to cry.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS" yelled Elias through his tears.

"You should've given us your money when you had the chance. Now you'll pay with your lives" said the 1ST man as he pointed his gun at Elias.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US" yelled Elias.

"Nobody will come to help. It's too late for you" said the 2ND man.

All of a sudden the 2 men were suddenly ambushed. It was Everest & Jake. They had found them after civilians told them about where they were taken.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE. YOU DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON THEM LIKE THAT" yelled Everest.

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD MEAT. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO AN INNOCENT CHILD & PUP" yelled Jake.

The 2 men ran off after they were blindsided by Everest & Jake. Then they turned to Angel & Elias.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Jake.

"I'm fine but Angel isn't. 1 of the men shot her. We have to get her to a vet or some other treatment centre now. Otherwise she'll die" said Elias.

Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake made their way back to the hotel they were staying at & checked out before getting in Jake's car & driving towards Adventure Bay. Elias kept pressure on Angel's wound so that she wouldn't bleed to death so quickly.

"You're going to be alright Angel. We're not going to let you die on us" said Elias.

It felt like an eternity to get back to Adventure Bay. As soon as they got back they went straight to the pet parlour. Katie, Ryder & the pups were all inside when Elias burst in with Angel in his arms.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP HER. SHE'S BEEN SHOT. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER SHE CAN HOLD ON" yelled Elias.

"I'll see what I can do" said Katie as she took Angel into the back room to operate on her. Elias was panicking & found it hard to remain calm.

"What happened to her?" asked Ryder.

"We got separated from each other in San Maroga. 2 men pulled us into an alleyway & tried to rob us. When Angel fought back 1 of the men shot her. If Everest & Jake hadn't ambushed them we'd probably be dead now" said Elias.

"That's awful. I hope Angel makes it through" said Chase.

"Me too. I can't believe someone would do this to her" said Marshall.

"Me either. It's really sad to see people do things like this" said Rocky.

"I hope it's not too late. There's no way to know if she'll be OK or not" said Rubble.

"There's no way Katie will let her die. She's going to make sure Angel pulls through" said Skye.

"That's right. Katie's always succeeded in saving animals. This time should be no different" said Zuma.

"She'll be OK Elias. If anyone can save Angel it's Katie. Everything will be fine" said Ryder.

For the next 30 minutes everyone sat waiting to see how things would turn out. Eventually Katie emerged with Angel who was all stitched up.

"You guys got here just in time. This is the closest to death any animal I've ever operated on has come. Angel will make a full recovery" said Katie.

"Thank you Katie. You're a legend. I don't know what I'd do without you" said Elias as he gave Katie a hug.

"No problem. I'm always here whenever you need me" said Katie.

Soon after everyone headed to the Lookout & spent the rest of the day there playing together. That night after returning to the ski resort Angel sat by the fire & tried to rest so that she wouldn't feel so tired.

"I feel so drained of energy from today's ordeal. It's a good thing that I'll recover" said Angel.

"It certainly is. Thanks for saving us guys. Both of you are heroes. I'm forever grateful" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias. We'd do anything for you guys. Even though we aren't related you're still like family to us" said Everest.

"Those men are lucky they got away when they did. I was ready to pound them into the ground when I saw them trying to shoot you. If anyone ever tries to hurt you guys like that again I'll make sure they suffer" said Jake.

Elias gave Jake a hug. It felt good to know how much he cared about them. That night as Elias got in bed he thought about the close call Angel & he had.

" _Things almost went horribly wrong today. Thankfully Angel will be alright. Nothing fills me with happiness more than knowing how much everyone in this town cares for each other. Everyone always helps out whenever help is needed & it makes our community that much stronger. I hope Adventure Bay remains that way forever"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
